ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Church
Brian Church, better known as "The Dismembered Soul" Brian Church, is an American professional wrestler, who best known for his time in (UWA) and (TCX). ---- Beginning of Career yearONE Brian signed with Sin City Wrestling when it first started. It was the third promotion he was ever in, following OVW and Devine Championship Wrestling. When IWA came around, he jumped ship, and realized his mistake. He then continued wrestling for both of these companies, until they merged, to form the first Universal Wrestling Federation: UWF. He never made it big there either. Meanwhile, his friends were either getting fired, or quitting left and right, and finally, UWF shut its doors. He was unemployed until EEW-Extreme Evolution Wrestling-Came around. He did there what he was destined to do, and fought his way through undefeated into a world title match, and won one of his first world titles, the EEW Heavyweight Championship, in the King of the Mountain match. He outlasted five legends, to secure himself that belt. Not too long after he lost that title, SCW resurfaced. He wasn’t exactly the first to sign, but he did. Soon thereafter, SCW became PWA. PWA wasn’t a wrestling company he could work in, and he left. He left until it temporarily became SCW again. When SCW closed again, UWF returned, bigger and better. There he fought some hellacious matches, and still never made it big. He even lost a hard-fought Survivalism match against Matthew Borne. That match was the only big thing he’d done in UWF. UWF eventually closed its doors again. When SCW returned for it’s third reincarnation, He thought to give it one last try. It closed closely after his "Do or Die" match with Michael Irvine. yearTWOpartONE Brian was involved with an evolving stable first known as Church of the Reformed, then Projekt Evolution. Then Martyr Militia, and finally, New Purity Church. They broke up, when Brian turned on Ryan Black and Evan Staab, to go solo. Brian suffered two injuries. One broken wrist, keeping him out for two months. He also tore his ACL, forcing a surgery, keeping him out for two months. yearTWOpartTWO Brian's second year brought many, many more victories. Including twenty seven more world championships. He signed with so many more companies, HCW, XZW, TNC, CZW, DNA, ROP, TWE/WOW ROH, KOTM, IZW, EEW, ZZW, FCA, RSGCW, WWE, ECW, HWA, VWS, ACW, EAW, OCE, HWA2, EAPW, CWA, WEW, TCX, PWE, WCW, WWR, and many others. He darkened, when all of the girls in his life betrayed him. He went on a rampage, before joining the stable ZENITH with Zakk Angel. Then when that failed, New Age Plague surfaced. Kevin Blaine and Brian Church, the greatest stable to hit. They quickly had Chris Christ on their team, and they won themselves multiple titles in UWA. The stable continues its rampage. yearTWOpartTHREE Brian is now an insomniac, who also is what he calls "in his darkest year, and maybe his last". But Brian has yet to accomplish the goal he set on his debut promo. Of thirty six world titles. He only needs eight more. Brian also now "hides" behind many masks, he uses them as a living analogy of the true inner darkness of people. He now remains in New Age Plague, but also in Flawless By Design in WWH with Chris Christ and Bill Liden. But Church's WWH contract will not be renewed when it is time next month. Career (May 2009 and on) Hell Bound Wrestling Brian signed with HBW in May, and continued a 2 and 0 record. He beat CM Keane in his first week, and then won the second ever New Age Deathmatch against JC Paige, after a front flip powerbomb off the cage through a flaming table, and a New Age Skullf*ck. He then formed Rescue Is Possible (R;I;P) with fellow former HWA Undisputed Champion Max Betancourt. He has no scheduled rivalries as of yet. He is currently in the Hi-Fly Championship tournament. Sin City Wrestling SCW returned as a mainstream wrestling company on Monday June Fifteenth. Church was one of the first to be signed back up. He decided to venture for his next world title there. Church was scheduled for an Over The Top Rope Battle Royale for the SCW Championship, but SCW shut it's doors once again. World Extreme Wrestling Brian signed back up with WEW on it's return of Tuesday, June Sixteenth, as one of the first to be signed as well. He hopes to continue where he left off before his suspension for injuring Daredevil, number one contender for the world title of Ben Tremaine. Church is scheduled for the Hard Landings match for the WEW title against six other contenders, as well as a No Holds Barred match against Jack Clark. X-Rated Wrestling Brian signed with XRW, the new IWA, in hopes of continuing where EIA left off, in control. He is currently involved in an angle with current XRW Champion Henny Taylor World Wrestling Core iSIS Professional Wrestling presents World Wrestling Core, a company yet to be fully completed. Church was one of few picked up before completion. Notable Feuds **'vs. Max Betancourt' (HWA) **'vs. Kevin Blaine' (EEW) **'vs. Ben Tremaine' (WEW) **'vs. Jason Vayne' (iSIS, TCX) Personal Life Brian lost an early girlfriend to a brain tumor, and that started him off as the dark character he is. He then dated Alissa, which was a mistake he realized, when he started dating Gabby Vayne, which led to a major blood feud with Jason Vayne. He cheated on her with Ashley Mason. Later he dated Kristen Kross, then Alex Cap. Kristen almost became his wife, but they split up early in 2009. Then Brian dated Julia "Jules", and nearly killed himself when they broke up. He is currently single. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'The Twist In The Story' (Spinning Unprettier) **'Church Bells' (Crucifix Go To Sleep) **'Steelbath Suicide/overKILL' (Feint Reversed Brainbuster lift, thrown into a kick to the face) *'Sporadic Finishing Moves' **'Wave Goodbye' (Superkick Roundhouse) *'Weapon Finishing Moves' **'New Age Retribution' (Diving Full Rotation Sunset Flip Powerbomb - Usually off of a ladder or cage) **'New Age Skullf*ck' (Diving Spiked Spinning Unprettier, Usually using a ladder or cage for an assist) *'Signature and Regular Moves' **''Knife Called Lust'' (Kip-up Backflip Kick) - Innovated **''Funeral Pyre Driver'' (Curving Brainbuster) - Innovated **''Drive By'' (Bicycle Punt) - Innovated **''Bless-TO'' (STO) **''Cloverfield'' (Cloverleaf) **''Bullet With A Name'' (Spear) **''Vertical Limit'' (Knee to the gut, side kick to the gut, push-off gut to moonsault press pin) - Innovated **''The Perfect Insanity'' (Shooting Star To crossbody - Usually Saved for matches of more importance) - Innovated **''Epidemic Driver'' (Running Omega Driver) **''Cyanide Crush'' (Feint F5, to Turning DDT) - Innovated **''One Sweet Sorrow'' (Inverted Angels Wings) - Innovated **''The Hard Easy'' (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker) **Roundhouse Kick **Koji Clutch **Dragon Sleeper **Inverted Superplex **Snap Suplex **Tiger Suplex **Dragon Suplex **Double Underhook Suplex **Cobra Clutch **Camel Clutch *'With Kevin Blaine and Chris Christ' :*''Cancer of Creation'' (Electric Chair Chris Christ into a Springboard Back Dropkick Kevin Blaine followed by a Springboard Cutter Brian Church) :*''Path to Purity'' (Sliced Bread #2 Chris Christ, Powerbomb Kevin Blaine into a Lungblower Brian Church (Performed in Unison)) :*''Metastasis'' (Blaine hits a brainbuster, while Church hits a diving double axe handle) :*''Black Death'' (Superkick form Blaine, at the same time as a Genesis Kick from Church, to the back of the enemy's head) :*''Diseased Abstract'' (Blaine Buster transitioned into a assisted barrel roll spiked DDT). *'With Max Betancourt' :*''Eternal Martyrdom'' (Reverse Acid Trip from Max Betancourt, performed in unison with a Drive By from Brian Church) :*''Brutus Backstabber/Ferinus Nex'' (Diving Blunt Sweep from Max Betancourt, preformed in unison with a Suplerplex from Brian Church) :*''Sickening Degree'' (Double 540 Kick) :*''Non Compus Mentus'' (Enziguirri (Betancourt) and Bless-TO (Church)) :*''Paradise Lost/Manifest Destiny'' (Missile Dropkick from Max Betancourt, assisting a Hard Easy from Brian Church). *'Nicknames' **'The Dismembered Soul' Championships and Achievements *'Championship Wrestling Alliance!' **No titles held *'Hardcore Wrestling Association' **HWA Undisputed Champion x2 *'Hell Bound Wrestling' **HBW Hi-Fi Champion x1 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Champion x1 **WWE Champion x1 *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' **No titles held. *'The Crossfire Xperiment' **FCA Champion x1 **ZZW Champion x2 *'Xtreme Zone Wrestling' **XZW World Heavyweight Champion x2 **XZW Inter-Gender Tag Champion x2 (with ACL) *'Hardcore Championship Wrestling' **HCW World Heavyweight Champion x1 *'Total Nonstop Combat' **TNC Champion x1 *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Champion x1 *'Deranged Nonstop Action' **DNA Champion x1 *'iSIS Pro Wrestling' **iSIS Champion x1 *'Ring of Pain' **ROP Champion x1 **ROP Tag Team Champion x1 (with Kaith Granger) *'Total Wrestling Entertainment/World of Wrestling' **ROH Champion x1 *'King of the Mountain Wrestling' **KOTM Champion x1 *'Indy Zone Wrestling' **IZW Champion x1 *'Extreme Evolution Wrestling' **EEW World Heavyweight Champion x1 *'Ready, Set, Go! Championship Wrestling' **RSGCW Universal Champion x1 *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Champion x2 *'Hardcore Wrestling Alliance' **HWA Extreme Champion x1 *'Valiant Wrestling Society' **VWS World Champion x2 *'Assault Championship Wrestling' **ACW World Heavyweight Champion x1 *'Extremely Awesome Wrestling' **EAW Tag Team Champion x1 (with Ryan Black and Evan Staab) *'Orlando Championship Experience' **OCE World Tag Team Champion x1 (with Jace King) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW Champion x1 *'Extreme Action Pro Wrestling' **No titles held. *'United Wrestling Association' **No titles held. *'World Extreme Wrestling' **No titles held. *'Pro Wrestling Evolved' **No titles held. *'World Wrestling Revolution' **No titles held. *'World Wrestling Entertainment: Damage, Inc' **No titles held. *'Anarchy Wrestling Federation' **No titles held. *'Sin City Wrestling' **No titles held. *'X-Rated Wrestling' **No titles held. *'World Wrestling Core' **No titles held. *'Dead End Wrestling' **No titles held. *'Manifest Deathmatch' **3 Wins, 0 Losses, 0 Draws. *'New Age Deathmatch' **2 Wins, 0 Losses, 0 Draws. *'Survivalism Match' **6 Wins, 1 Losses, 0 Draws. *'Theme' **'Invoke Reform - Haste The Day' **'Take Me Away - 7 Days Away' **'Morphogenisis - Scar Symmetry' **'Don't Stop - InnerPartySystem' **'In The City - Kevin Rudolf' **'Scream Aim Fire - Bullet for My Valentine' **'Raise Hell - (hed) PE' **'Feed (On Us) - Sylum' **'Messiahbolical - Whitechapel' **'Fight! Smash! Win! by Street Sweeper Social Club' **'Invoke Reform - Haste The Day (Current)' **'The Natives (Revolution Remix) - Hollywood Undead (Sporadic Current)' **'New Disease - Spineshank (As Part of New Age Plague with Kevin Blaine)' **'Pull Harder On The Strings Of Your Martyr - Trivium (As Part of Rescue Is Possible with Max Betancourt)'